The Hollow Piper
by A-big-fan-of-Robyn's
Summary: The Hollow Piper. The ruler of all Hollows. She was killed long ago, but has returned without her memories. What will Ichigo and the others do? Will they protect her from the people who want to use her? Can they even trust her? Original Character etc
1. Chapter 1

Queen of the Hollows [BLEACH Pt 1-YOU STUPID RED NUT! Only M due to swearing

Hello! This is my first Bleach story, and I hope you like it. If you're wondering why I chose to write the story in first person point of view, then you will have to wait and see! Also, I'm not entirely sure if you would like this story to have any romantic stuff in it, but if you do, then feel free to message me who you want and why!

The Hollow Piper. The ruler of all Hollows. Long ago, she lead a tyranical reign, allowing Hollows the privledge to slaughter as many humans and shinigamis as they pleased. Until one day, she was killed at the hands of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto himself, thus ending the horror. Peace followed, but now she has returned, with no memories of the terible things she has done. How is Soul Society going to react, how will Ichigo and his friends handle the revival of this ultimate power, and how will they all cope with the fact that there are others out there after her and her powers?

I awoke suddenly one night because of this feeling I had. It felt like someone was choking me. Not a very pleasant feeling, especially while one is half asleep. Anyway, when I woke up, I sat up quickly and looked around the room for the bastard who was choking me; not a very smart thing to do. You know what I mean; when you stand up or sit up really quickly, then your head gets really dizzy, well, that is exactly what happened to me while I was looking for the bastard who was choking me. I saw no one, much to my relief. The sensation, however, had left me rather shaken and slightly paranoid to say the least. So, to calm myself down, I got out of bed, slowly this time, and made my way down to the kitchen. Although, in the process, I tripped down the stairs and cursed the fact that I was stuck in a two story house. I went to open the fridge, which is a mission and a half when you're doing it while half a sleep. I grabbed the milk, struggled to open that too, and then took a big swig straight from the bottle. Placing the milk back in its rightful place, I clumsily walked up the stairs, tripped again, and went back to bed. In the morning, after I had gotten ready for school, I started to walk to school. Unfortunately, not getting enough sleep, tripping over the stairs for the third time, accidentally spilling my bloody cereal all over the kitchen table _and_ walking to school while it was raining was a really bad mix. Stupid weather. While fuming over my not so good start to the day, I guess I didn't notice the person running up from behind me. BAM! The person had ran into me head long, making me fall flat on my face anime style. I looked up and saw that the person was quickly walking away. It was so not my day! I stood up again and made a vain attempt to dry myself off, while yelling "Hey! Watch where you're going ass wipe!" The person spun round and started to walk towards me in a very huffy mood. Shitake mushroom on a stick, I thought.

"What did you say??!!" he shouted, stopping right in front of me. The first thought that went through my mind when I got a good look at his face was: Oh my God, he's a red nut. The second was: Hey, did this red nut just shout in my face?! The third was: Wow, he reminds me of a carrot, a really angry carrot at that….not that carrots possess the ability to feel emotions or anything . ; "What did you say?" he repeated, interrupting my very interesting and important thought. I just glared right back at him, standing my ground, still marvelling at how orange his currently wet hair was, and how his skin had this random pink tinge to it.

"How dare you! You're the one who pushed me to the ground!" despite what I had said/shouted, the boy shook his disturbingly bright head and walked off, not without me having the courtesy to give him the one fingered wave good-bye. I glanced down at my watch and realised that I was even later to school than before. Oh shitake mushroom on a stick…

…  
I hated school. To be honest, I had no real reasons to hate school; I just didn't like it. Maybe because it interfered with my private life or it was the teachers, or because I was bullied, or because the boys were constantly comparing me to a girl named Orihime (although, I've heard that I have a much larger a$$ and hips than her…and longer legs…and bigger lips…curlier hair…deep red hair….I had pale aqua green eyes and she didn't…ok to be honest, the only thing we apparently have in common are our rather large chest. But she's Japanese, and I'm not…I think…ANYWAY back to the story) or the fact that I always seemed to find it boring or maybe because I didn't go on my own accord. Either way it didn't make any real difference, I still hated it. Even though I had only attended Karakura High School for only about four months now. I had walked into the front gate of my school, when suddenly a relatively dry Ishis, my good friend, ran up to me. I was about to say hello when she yelled "Duck you freakin' spaz! It was your turn to meet me at the corner with an umbrella!"

"Sorry Ish. Just I woke up late, had a pretty lame morning, and had some random knock me to the ground on his way to somewhere."

"Oh really? Details details!" I explained to her my earlier events, and she just laughed. "Yeah, I've heard about a guy fitting that description. Actually, there are two guys; Reiichi Ōshima and Ichigo Kurosaki; both of which have a bad attitude and a bad reputation."

"Yeah and evidently, both must have slightly pink skin." I mentioned flatly, making Ishis laugh really hard.

"Ha ha ha! What the hell are you on about Duck?!"

I chuckled. "Never mind." We walked together to our home room class, still wet, along with the rest of the school body. We took a seat in the back of the room, with the rest of the group I hung around with. Tony had the typical blonde hair and blue eyes, and was loaded (rich). He hails from Switzerland, hence the blonde hair and blue eyes and while I may have not have been financially well off, he helped me in times of need. Then there was Memana who had short black hair with pale pink streaks going through it and was styled so it flicked up into the air, almost defying gravity. She didn't even use gel, which some people thought was because she was an alien (I have no idea why they think that either). Then there was Deiru. He was the lead guitarist and the main vocalist in his little band. He'd been my second friend when I arrived here in Karakura town. Instantly, Deiru, Memana and Tony broke out into a chorus of "hellos." I sat in between Memana and Deiru, and then Tony on his left then on Tony's left sat Ishis. After the usual chatter about the bands music career, the evil red nut who pushed me over, the crappy weather and other subjects ordinary 17 year olds speak of, the bell rang signalling everyone to go to their next lesson.

My next class was Mathematics with Memana and Deiru. In this class was Jouchi, back up vocalist and electric guitarist in Deiru's. Jouchi had long, spiked black hair, and he had light brown eyes. And last was Omisatake. Omisatake was tall and lanky, with dark brown hair and small smoky brown eyes. The poor boy had the misfortune of being born into a long line of successful accountants. Again the chorus of "hellos" and chatter of other unimportant issues, up until the class room door slid open, to reveal the teacher, who sauntered on in at an ungodly slow pace.

"Alright class calm down. There has been a little bit of a change today." The class looked around at each other as the teacher, for some odd reason, took a dramatic pause. "There has bee a serious miscalculation with a particular student, and when I say particular student I really mean you Duck." Upon hearing this, I glanced around at my friends before sinking down in my seat as low as my small desk would allow. Shitake mushroom on a stick, I thought to myself.

Fifteen minutes later

This over whelming feeling of utter confusion swept over me as Miss. Ochi introduced me to her class. Why the hell had she asked for me?! Was there even a purpose for all of this? I mean, what the hell was I supposed to do with these kids who were two years younger than me?! "So then, introduce yourself." Misato Ochi said with a pleasant smile on her face. When I turned to face the class, everyone had broken out into gasps and "oo's" and "ahs", and much to my annoyance, predominately consisted of boys. I sighed deeply, and averted my eyes to the ground, knowing full well the sort of reaction I would get when I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm not sure why I'm here, but now that I am, you should know that my name is Duck…just Duck." As I expected, a long silence followed before the 15 year old boogers erupted into laughter. I rolled my eyes, and while I did, the unmistakeable sight of a red nut caught my eye. I looked up at the red nut, and realised that it was the same one that had knocked me down earlier! I glared at him, who gladly returned it with his own. The class soon picked up on our super evil vibes, and looked from one to the other.

Miss. Ochi, being as oblivious as she is, said "Duck has no record or birth certificate of any kind so we can't prove that she's 17 years old or has had proper academic achievements. Unfortunately, because we do not know for how long she has been schooled, the principal has decided that it was best that she was put back two full year levels just to be sure."

"Excuse me? The principal shouldn't have that kind of authority to do something like that without my guardian's permission!" I said rather rudely. Luckily for me, she was WAY too laid back to give me a detention.

"We realize that," she started as she adjusted her glasses before continuing, "and he gave us permission."

"He what?" I asked more so to myself than to her.

"Your Guardian gave us permission to put you back two year levels. He said that it was better to air on the safe side. He must really care for you." I had no idea of how red in the face I was when I heard Miss. Ochi tell me this, but I do know that my face felt very, very warm. I was SO happy! My guardian had visited Karakura! He had to leave town for awhile for business, but he came back here just for me! I think I had actually squealed with delight at that. Although, because I was so busy with being excited, I had momentarily lost the ability to move, which in turn made Miss. Ochi drag me to my seat and plunk me down on to it.

Lunch time

After having piss bolted out of my new class room to find my friends, we all sat down together in the stair well seeing as it was still raining pretty heavily outside. I told them why I had been put back two year levels, and like all good friends should do, they laughed it off with me and made me feel better. "Well, it's not like you're moving away or anything right?" said Deiru, although he sounded a little concerned when he said the last part.

"Of course not! You butt btches and butt bastards are my friends! Why would I ditch you guys?" We all laughed at this, but then a shadow fell upon the group. We all looked up into the faces of the infamous red nut with a gaggle of students, whom I guessed were in my class.

"Oi, why the hell are you just sitting on the stairs? People have to walk through here."

"Oi, why the hell is your head so freakin' bright? People don't like to look at eye sores." I couldn't help but feel slightly proud, because my come back had made the evil red nut's scowl deepen and a vein appear on his head.

"What did you just say?!" He was about to shout something else, but he suddenly doubled over, in what I assume was pain, and a little girl with black hair and large indigo eyes, who was only slightly shorter than I was, came out from behind him and….curtseyed?!

"Hello! My name is Rukia! I'm sorry about my friend! We were just on our way to the roof top to eat our lunch! So could you please step aside for us !"

Me and my friends all exchanged looks, then Ishis and Tony scooted over to make room for them to walk up the stairs. When they were out of ear shot, Omisatake said bluntly; "Isn't it still raining outside?" With newly formed sweat drops on our heads, we nodded in unison.

After school

The rain had cleared up a bit, but it was still sort of spitting. I was walking home alone, and there were no other students around, so I decided to skip home ! As I merrily skipped home, I made a grave mistake: never, and I mean NEVER, skip whilst the ground is still wet. I slipped and fell flat on my arse, and seeing as how I was wearing a skirt, I got very wet indeed M . As I was about to stand up, I heard this very loud shrieking howl. Now, most people would have said that this howl sent a shiver down their spine, but it did no such thing for me. It was rather comforting in its odd sort of way. It was like I had just been reassured of something, but I didn't remember what. In a sense, it was sort of like when a mother loses sight of her baby at the play ground, and when she hears it crying, she is relieved to know that the baby is still there and goes to find it. Well, whatever it was that howled, it howled for a second time. I just sat there, listening to it howl, in a complete state of obliviousness, but when it's howling turned into screams of pain, I felt my insides twist. Whatever it was that I felt connected to, it was being hurt. I wanted to call out to it, but I wasn't able to speak. Why? What happened to my voice? But my trail of thought was interrupted by a second scream of pain. I shot up and ran faster than was safe on wet pavement.

As I got closer, I could hear the clash of metal. Where the hell did this metal come from? Just as I was about to come face to face with whatever it was that was screaming, a building had collapsed, and I had just barely managed to dodge a piece of rumble that came flying towards me. I looked up, and the feeling of recognition rushed through my body. There, towering over me was a giant dog like creature with a white mask on its large head. When its eyes fell upon me, it looked happy, but that happiness quickly vanished and was replaced by worry. Before I could react, it cried out in pain, and there was that sound again; the sound of metal! I tried to get to the bstard who was hurting this monster, but it roughly picked me up and jumped high into the sky. It landed on the roof of a large building and left me there as it went back down to face the source of that metallic noise. I ran to the edge of the building, and to my horror, saw a blur of black and orange slashing away at the monster! Suddenly, my voice came to me again, and I screamed: "GET OUT OF HERE!" The orange and black blur paused in his relentless attacks to look for me, which gave the monster the opportunity to look up at me before disappearing.

I was relieved and stood there on the roof for a moment or two before an aggravated boys voice shouted: "WHAT?! Where the hell did the Hollow go?!" This blur/boy was really pissed off, so I took that as my cue to GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!

Well, that's it for now! You read the memo (at least I hope you did) so message what you think to me or any other concerns. Bye! Wave!


	2. Chapter 2

Queen of the Hollows [BLEACH Pt 2-Oh my God it's a giant Mexican! Only M due to swearing

I don't own Bleach or the characters blah blah blah...

The next morning was once again, very interesting. I woke up, got startled by a spider and subsequently ran into a wall, realised at the last minute I had ran out of milk, remembered to bring an umbrella with me and met Ishis at the corner on time, only to then remember that it was not my turn to bring one to school, and as if my memory could fail me no more, I only remembered that I was supposed to be with Ms. Ochi halfway through 2nd period! I came charging through the door of their class, apologised and sat down at my desk, which unfortunately for me, was in between Keigo Asano and Chizuru Honshō. Great...

Between dodging the groping hands of my fellow peers on either side of me and trying to get some work done, my mind kept wondering back to that strange monster. Look, I know that I made have found it comforting to see and all, but what kind of rational person would honestly find something like THAT comforting?! What the hell was that thing anyway?! There's no one here who could answer my questions, so how am I supposed to find out? While I was lost in my trail of thoughts, I failed to dodge Chizuru's latest groping attempts, which in turn, earned her a black eye.

As the lesson came to a close, I felt the same sensation I felt yesterday. It was distant, but it was still there, whatever it was. I tried to sit there in class and ignore it, but curiosity got the better of me, and when Ms. Ochi turned around to write something on the black board, I grabbed my school things, and despite the startled and confused looks I got from my class mates, I ran to the window, climbed out of it, and slide down the water drain to the ground floor. As I ran away from the school to find that monster, I heard something coming from my class room. It was something like "…OLLOW!...OLLOW!" I guess it must have been Keigo having a spazz attack again.

I must have ran for about a k or so when I finally skidded to a halt in front of the same monster from yesterday. It was hiding underneath a little overpass. Just hiding. As I neared it, it looked up, bowed its masked head then frantically waved its paws trying to get me to come closer. I got closer to it, and it once again bowed its head, keeping its yellow eyes averted to the ground. "I thought I'd never see you again Mistress." It said in a croaking voice.

"………………………………What?"

"Mistress, I was so worried about you, so were some of the others."

"No, I don't mean 'What?' as in I didn't catch what you first said. I meant 'What?' as in what the hell are you calling me Mistress for."

It looked a little taken aback with me abrupt answer, but it soon recovered and continued on. "U-uh, well, you're our Mistress."

"……….."

"Hmm, so he was right." It mumbled as it lifted its head up and started to inspect me. "You did loose your memories when your powers were reborn-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa….whoa." I added, waving my hands in its face. "What are you on about? Look, you're pretty bad at explaining things. Actually, you didn't explain anything; you didn't even answer my question! Now please, it's polite to answer someone's question and-" But I was cut off with the monster putting it's paw over my mouth. I struggled, kicked, bit, scratched, and generally spazzed out, but it didn't budge. I quieted only when I realised that the monster had become restless, looking over its shoulder, searching for something. It must have found what it was searching for, because it suddenly rolled over to the side, barely avoiding a beam of light. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!"

"KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN MISTRESS!" It was momentarily distracted, and thus didn't see the same black and orange blur from yesterday charge at it. It all happened so fast, I heard the clash of metal. All I saw was the monster looking over at me with worried eyes with a newly formed giant gash in its mask. "I'm sorry…" was all it said before it dissolved into nothingness. The next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground. I tensed my muscles up, expecting to crash into the ground; instead, I fell into someone's arms.

"You…" I heard a deep voice mumble in awe.

I looked up and- "GAAH! Where're your eyes??!!" Sado the giant Mexican peered down at me and sweat dropped.

"I guess the Hollow wanted to attack her then huh?" I quickly swiveled my head around to see the evil red nut pointing rudely at me.

"Looks like it." Said another familiar voice; Ishida.

"But why her? I don't sense any spiritual pressure from her."

"Maybe he got her on her way to somewhere when she left the classroom."

"Her name's Duck."

"What Orhime?

"Her name's Duck." Orihime repeated for Ichigo.

"Well whatever _her_ name is doesn't matter." Ichigo spat.

"Yeah it does you little brat!"

"You're only two years older than us, so you don't have any right to be calling us little brats!"

"Open you're ears next time fck tard! I called _you_ a little brat, not your friends!"

"Don't swear!"

"I will if I want to!"

"Maybe you two should stop fighting-"

"STAY OUTTA THIS ISHIDA/URYU!"

"O-ok…" mumbled a frightened Ishida.

"You shouldn't swear!"

"You don't like people calling you names, so don't do it to other people!"

"What does that have you do with you swearing?! And why are you still in Chad's arms?!!"

"Who the hell's 'Chad'?!"

"The guy holding you, idiot!"

I looked back up at Sado, then down at Ichigo, back to Sado, then back to Ichigo. "Who?"

"OH MY GOD!! His name's Chad!"

"But I thought his name was Sado!"

"We call him Chad!"

"Kurosaki, do you have any idea how random a name Chad is for someone named Sado?"

"Do you have any idea how random a name Duck is!"

"Shut up!"

"YOU! Now get out of his arms!"

"He's the one holding me!" I shouted back as Sado, or Chad, set me down on my feet.

"Well you stayed there!"

"Oh grow up you stupid red nut!'

"Why are YOU calling ME a red nut?! You're hair's actually RED! I'm orange!"

"Yeah well at least I don't have ginger pubes"

"HEY!!!" The two of us continued on like this for God knows how long, but thankfully we eventually ran out of insults and calmed down.

"Feeling better now you two?" asked Rukia as she rubbed her temples.

"Yeah…"

"Mhmm."

"Good. Now that that's over with," as Rukia said this, she searched her pockets for something then pulled out a metal lighter, "there's just the matter of clearing things up."

"Fan-friggin-tabulous. Does that mean you'll explain all that's going on and-GAAH!!" before I could finish my btchy sentence, Rukia put the lighter against my face then BAM!...I don't remember…….It all went blank.

When I woke up, I was lying down on the ground in front of some stingy looking shop that had a parked van next to it and two little kids playing on the front porch. For the sake of all Shitake mushrooms out there, would someone PLEASE tell me what was going on!!!


End file.
